Love Last Long
by Safree
Summary: After 900 years Percy accepts being a god but can he get over Annabeth and move on to someone else especially after he meets her reincarnation?  My first ever story outside of English so most likely might not be too amazing. All Rights go to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

After the defeat of both the Titans and Gaia, the Olympians changed Perseus Orion Jackson into the 13 Olympian (14 if you were roman), the God of Tides, Time and Heroes. The one thing that stopped Percy from accepting the offer the first time was dead killed by the fire that stopped Gaia; yes Annabeth Chase was dead.

It has been 900 years since Percy and the rest of the 5 surviving demigods of the Second Great Prophecy became Gods.

Leo (God of Building) married Hazel (Goddess of Riches) while Piper (Goddess of Courage) married Jason (God of Lightening). Frank (God of Battle Skills) survived too but did not get married.

After the war the Roman camp and the Greek camp was put next to each other but divided by a barrier that came down every Sunday or whenever Lupa and Chiron decided.

Many are surprised to know that after 900 years Percy still did not get together with anyone which bothers both his father Poseidon and Aphrodite the goddess of love. So after being sad for Percy they both come with a plan for better or worse.


	2. Chapter 2:Memory

_**I do not own PJO or anything but Rick Riordan does.**_

In Olympus

Are you sure this is the only way. It seems wrong." Aphrodite asked.

"I know what you mean but this is the **ONLY **way he will truly be happy. He needs to forget Annabeth once and for all. If it makes you feel any better we will ask Percy before we proceed." Poseidon explained.

"Alright call him in and I will erase his feelings and memory of her." Aphrodite sighed.

_(Percy's thoughts italicized.) _

In the Mortal World

If you ever met Percy you could see why all the girls and even some guys flocked to him. He had a humorous trustworthy personality. He was handsome with his green eyes that sparkled when he was about do something you knew he should not be doing. How his hair always looked liked he never really payed attention to it but made you want to run your fingers through it over and over again. Oh and of course his body that was lean but had enough muscles to know he was strong and had a six pack.

Percy knew he was handsome because he would see the way girls swarmed him whether he was on Olympus or in the mortal world. Sadly every time he saw a girl he would think how much they were not Annabeth. Hermes and Apollo felt bad for Percy so they tried to set him up on dates. Today he was on a date with some girl called Alice and they were taking a walk on a deserted beach.

Alice had short straight black hair._ Not curly long blond hair. _She was 5'2 and looked like an ant against Percy who was 6 feet. _Annabeth was the perfect size at 5'10 for me to put my arm around her and put my head on her head._ Her faced was caked in make-up that she could have passed off for a clown. _Annabeth did not need make-up she was beautiful on her own. _What was even worse is that she kept on using like in her sentences. _Annabeth would have been using big words to confuse me just because she thought it was cute and she would be making fun of me. _At the moment she was talking about how she hard it is to make her hair to "perfect".

"I usually have like my stylist do my hair but like sometimes I do it myself and it is sooooooooo like hard."Alice continued her 20 minute conceding rant. "You like have to make sure all the sides are like the right angle before you like cut and -"

Percy finally could not take it anymore and snapped "Shut up already. I'm sorry but you are so annoying. This is not going to work out, at all."

Alice just looked at him and laughed "Sure. You totally are dumping me. Ha-ha whatever we should go to Paris next week and-"

"No I' m serious we are through."

Alice finally got the message and ran off bawling.

_Well there goes another girl, can't believe Apollo actually thought I would like her. What am I thinking I will never like anyone as long as Annabeth is on my mind. Maybe I should go to Camp Half-Blood haven't seen Chiron and the rest of the seven lately._

**Peruses come to Olympus.**

_Well never mind that idea. Wonder what dad wants._


	3. Chapter 3:Thalia

_**I do not own PJO or anything but Rick Riordan does.**_

Thalia's POV (still alive and kicking' it as a hunter)

_Thalia's thoughts in italics_

If one was lucky (unlucky for boys) enough to be a clear-sighted mortal and became lost in the woods they might encounter the a group of girls led by a girl who looks about 15-16 years old with a death to Barbie t-shirt and converse that looks like they have been to Hades and back. She wore a ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants, chain jewelry, and black eyeliner. You could she was not someone you wanted to be messed with.

"Arrows ready… fire."

"Did we get it?"

"Yes now go retrieve the spoil of war and start setting up camp," ordered the spiky haired girl.

_Well there goes another monster. We have been finding more and more lately as we go east._

"Thalia doesn't it seem that there are more monsters lately?" asked Sarah, Thalia's right-hand girl.

"Yes I was just thinking that. It also looks like they are looking for something because these are Hades best trackers." Thalia said.

"Do you think we should go look for whatever it is gone?"

"Later let's relax and I want to take a walk."

"Alright I will tell everyone. See you later." Sarah said before she waved and left to see the hunters.

_I wonder what is so important that Hades is letting all the best trackers out. Hmmm is it a powerful weapon or maybe it is his helm of darkness. I wonder if he will send - _

"Ouch, what did I trip on? Oh my gods!"

Lying at Thalia's feet was a girl resting but what really freaked out Thalia was how the girl looked. She had a California tan, looked about 5'10 with curly blonde hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She was so beautiful anyone would think she was Aphrodite but instead Aphrodite blessed her. Thalia thought she could not be anymore freaked out but then the girl looked at her and said two words

"Seaweed Brain?"


	4. Chapter 4:New

**I do not own PJO or anything but Rick Riordan does.**

In Olympus

_Percy's thoughts in italics_

"Hello father I understand you wanted to see me" bowed Percy before he took his seat at his throne.

"Percy, yes, me and Aphrodite need to ask you a question .We will not be angry if you say no though," Poseidon explained.

"Alright I will listen."

"Good, Percy is you happy in your life?" Aphrodite asked.

Percy thought about it and said, "Of course .Why would you ask."

"No, Percy I am talking about your love life."

Percy knew he could not lie to his father and Aphrodite after all is the goddess of LOVE, so he told the truth.

"No I miss Annabeth too much and I want her back or at least to forget about my feelings for her.

"Alright we called you here to give you the opting of taking away your feelings for her." Aphrodite explained.

_Hmmm this could do me good. I could finally get over her, move on to other girls, and finally go to all the parties Hermes and Apollo talk about. On the other side, I would not remember the love of my life and all the things we did together when we were dating. Ughhh such a hard choice._

"Lady Aphrodite may I ask why you haven't done asked before since you could have?" Percy wondered.

"Because you and Annabeth are so cute," squealed Aphrodite. "Also someone has escaped that might change the lives of the Olympians forever."

_Wow wonder that that could be. _

"Alright, Aphrodite please takes away my memories of my love for Annabeth away" Percy sighed.

"Okay Percy" Aphrodite dejectedly replied. She walked over to where Percy had gone to stand after getting off his throne while Poseidon just sat by and watched. Aphrodite started to chant while pick fluffy mist started to surround Percy. Percy started to loose consciousness but right before he fainted he saw Aphrodite stop chanting and say

"The person to change the Olympians forever is Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><em>Thalia's thoughts in italics<em>

After Thalia's initial shock of seeing her dead best friend since 900 years ago, it was obvious Annabeth needed to be moved. After she had said seaweed brain, she had fainted again. Thalia took her back to Sarah since she was the best healer the huntress had. Thalia was quite shook up about what happened and was wondering if it was a mistake.

_No, no there are no mistakes in a demigod's life. I wonder if Annabeth is what Hades is looking for after all an escaped soul would put a damper on his reputation._

"Thalia she is fine."

"Thank Artemis. Oh wait what is her condition?" Thalia worried.

"She is fine. She should wake up sometime soon." Sarah said trying to relax her superior.

"Okay good, but do you have any idea how she came to be here?

"No idea, but I don't think she asked to reborn or she would look different."

"Alright thank you." Thalia paced some more in front of the medical tent the huntress had set up and at last, she got the nerve to go in. Annabeth was resting on a very comforting bed looking peaceful without a care in the world. Thalia chuckled.

_Annabeth you always knew how to stay calm during tough situations._

All of a sudden, Annabeth opened her eyes to show off her wisdom gray eyes the mark of Athena's children. She looked to her right to see a girl that looked extremely familiar but yet at the same time so distant.

"Annabeth, can you hear me?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah I can hear you, but WHO are you?"

Thalia smiled sadly and said, "I'm your best friend. Oh well you don't remember me which is not surprising since I haven't seen you for 900 years."

Annabeth had a strange feeling that she knew the girl wasn't lying about living long, but she also started to panic when she realized she should not be here,

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but we are going to find out" and with that Thalia's once dull eyes shined once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tried to make it for the reviews please keep 'em comin'.**


	5. Chapter 5:Nico and Fresh Starts

_**I do not own PJO or anything but Rick Riordan does.**_

When people are praised and sometimes even put to the test, they got to Olympus, but when people die, they go to the Underworld. Few heroes have gone in and come out alive not including Hades's children. On most days a person in line waiting for his or her placement in death might hear, Cerberus growling and maybe even attacking someone. You might also hear murmurings coming from Asphodel fields and even laughter coming from Elysium. If this was a normal dead for the dead and its inhabitants that would be heard but since today was not normal, Cerberus was gone and both Elysium and Asphodel fields were quiet, and only loud blazing alarms were heard. Hades on the other hand was getting extremely angry and kept sending monster after monster to find Annabeth Chase since she had somehow escaped.

"How could this have happened?" Hades screamed.

A favorite dead Confederate solider of the lord of the Underworld tried reasoning with him to calm him down. "Well maybe someone else might have brought him back, like a certain son of yours."

Hades looked ready to laugh at the ridiculous statement, but after thinking over his son's behavior. He realized he might actually be right. "Yes I could see where you were coming from."

Hades got up and left leaving behind very confused monsters, the dead, and a very satisfied dead Confederate solider. Hades stormed into a hidden room focusing all his anger at the person sitting down on the bed. The person sitting down was Nico di Angelo. Nico was greatly thanked in his help with defeating Gaea he was secretly turned into a God known as the God of Spirits and Ghosts. Nico sat up when he saw his father, he realized he knew and paled.

"Nico what have you done?" Hades bellowed so loud everyone in the Underworld could hear him.

* * *

><p>While Annabeth helped, the hunter clean up, Thalia and Sarah went to IM Artemis.<p>

"Hello, my lady." Thalia and Sarah both said together.

"Hello you two. What is it you need?" Artemis asked.

"Lady we found Annabeth wandering around. She has no memory, so I want to leave the hunt to protect her." Thalia explained.

"Alright, but are you sure you want to leave the hunt. You might regret your decision."

"It's okay. I also want to request Sarah as your new lieutenant; she would be more than capable."

"Yes you are right about that. Sarah you will be my new lieutenant. Thalia, I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. You were like the mother I always wanted."

Artemis finally accepted that Thalia would not change her mind and started to chant the reversal chant. After two minutes she stopped.

"Okay it has been done." Artemis said.

"Thank you my lady." Thalia said happily.

Artemis smiled sadly. "I am not your lady anymore, though I still will help you. I will pay for your apartment as long as you need it and both you and Annabeth's education expenses. I will also give you $100,000 for food and anything else that is a necessity, but any thing else you will need to find a job for."

Thalia thanked Artemis and ran off to tell Annabeth the good news.

"My lady pardon my asking, but why were you not surprised when we told you that Annabeth was back from the dead?" asked Sarah.

"I want you to keep this a secret especially from Thalia. I am sure you remember Nico the guy Thalia almost left the hunt for, well it is his fault Annabeth is here. The gods turned him into a god and now for some reason he decided to help Annabeth come back from the dead. The gods and goddesses think that it has something to do with Percy's recent decision." Artemis answered truthfully but only mumbled the last part so Sarah would not be able to hear.

"I see it would break Thalia's heart if she found out. I will keep it a secret, I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance.

After Artemis said goodbye Sarah cut the connection. What she did not know was that the Olympians except for Percy, Poseidon, and Aphrodite were there. Even Nico was there.

"You better be right Nico. They have 5 years."


End file.
